Madurez
by Zelshamada
Summary: Lo que dice el titulo.... Es sobre Mimi y de como ve el mundo.... Tiene dedicatoria....


Madurez.  
  
  
  
"Madurez, una palabra que da de que pensar… Una palabra, que al oírla piensas inmediatamente en que tiempo de tu vida ha pasado, ves los problemas de una forma distinta, Está más preparada para afrontar la, algunas veces, injusta vida…"  
  
Estos eran los pensamientos que rodaban en la cabeza de Mimi Tachikawa. La chica estaba en la azotea de su escuela, viendo el atardecer.  
  
"Yo no quiero madurar…" Su mirada triste ya reflejaba lágrimas puras "No quiero afrontar mis problemas sola. Sé que suena egoísta, pero es la verdad…"  
  
"Luego de que pasan los años, uno va aprendiendo a desenvolverse con más facilidad en la vida. Empiezas a ver de un modo diferente las cosas. Te empiezas a interesar en temas que antes no te importaban…" Mimi lanzó un suspiro "Antes…"  
  
"Antes era solo una niña. Ser un niño es la mejor etapa de nuestras vidas, y la que más rápido se va…"  
  
"Recuerdo que cuando era chica, me moría por crecer, conquistar chicos, poder maquillarme, hacer cosas de grandes… Ahora… ¡Cuanto añoro ser una niña!… Quisiera volver a preocuparme por cosas pequeñas. Cosas casi sin importancia. El peor problema que puede llegar a tener un niño es decirle a su madre que rompió algo, o que no hizo una tarea y por eso no quiere ir al colegio. Pensar, que lo más importante era jugar con tus amigos, y que la diversión siempre estaba por delante…"  
  
"Cuando un es chico es una persona muy ingenua. Piensas que nadie te hará daño. Que todos quieren tu bien. Que cuando te metes en problemas puedes correr y ocultarte entre la falda de tu madre. Que una gran tragedia griega, era que te escogieran de último para formar los equipos de football o perderse alguna comiquita en la televisión"  
  
La antigua portadora de la pureza estaba sumergida en sus pesares "Cuando eres niño tienes muchas cualidades, que se van yendo con el paso de los años… La alegría por nada es una, siempre alegre por ningún motivo, tan solo porque le regalaron algún juguete nuevo, o porque simplemente… ¡Es feliz!… La bondad…, Otra cualidad que se pierde… Con el paso del tiempo se va, y no vuelve… Te empiezas a centrar en ti mismo, y en tu bien, sin importarte los demás…"  
  
Tachikawa bajó la cabeza tristemente "La pureza… El hecho de llorar porque mataron a alguien en una película, un libro, o porque tu mamá no te dejó ir a donde querías… La pureza se te va con el tiempo… Empiezas a ver las cosas con seriedad. ¡Que importa si alguien muere el un libro o una película! ¡Es ciencia ficción! ¡No es real! Algunos dicen que yo aún conservo pureza, pero yo no lo creo… Si todavía conservara algo Yoley no fuera a nueva portadora..."  
  
Mimi respiró con dificultad "Miyako me cae bien, definitivamente hay pureza y amor en su mirada… Pero por el hecho de que ella tenga mi cresta, eso quiere decir que yo perdí esa virtud ¿No? Si la perdí, me gustaría saber por que lloro ¡Vaya! Me estoy complicando yo misma. Todo lo que ha pasado en mi vida me ha hecho madurar, y perder cualidades. Ya no soy una niña… ¡Pero deseo serlo! Quisiera no haber perdido mi cualidad mayor…"  
  
La chica no escuchó unos pasos a su espalda. Un chico rubio de ojos verdes estaba atrás de ella observándola detenidamente sin hacer ruido.  
  
"¿Y? ¿Qué gané? Maduré… Ya creo que ese punto está claro… Pero, ¿Madurar significa ver las cosas de un punto menos tierno o bondadoso? ¡Espero que no! Quiero crecer y seguir siendo como soy, seguir llorando cada vez que alguien muera en una película. Llorar cada vez que el enemigo me hace daño sin orgullo. ¡Ser feliz por cosas pequeñas!  
  
-¡Maduré!- Gritó Mimi a los cuatro vientos- ¡Pero no importa cuanto crezca! ¡Seguiré siendo la misma! ¡Seguiré siendo igual y pensando así! ¡Siempre! ¡Seré una chica joven, responsable, pero siempre feliz y sonriente! ¡No importa cuanto me cueste! ¡Seguiré pensando que todo y todos estamos aquí por algo y que tenemos una misión importante! ¡Seguiré siendo pura…! Solo que… Un poco más madura… Viéndolo todo de un punto más alto…  
  
El chico atrás de ella sonrió.  
  
-¡Que bueno que piensas así, Mimi!- Le dijo. La chica volteó un poco asombrada.  
  
-Machiel…- Dejó escapar la japonesa-estado unidense.  
  
Me encanta que pienses así…- Dijo él tomando su mano y abrazándola- Tu no cambiaras en ese aspecto… ¡Todos necesitamos madurar! Pero siempre que guardemos algo de niños en nuestros corazones… ¡Sin perder cualidades! Y ganándose otras…  
  
La antigua, pero por siempre, portadora de la pureza sonrió mirando a Michel (Aunque se pronuncie "Maicol" se escribe así ¿No?) Dulcemente.  
  
-Let go, Darlin!- Le dijo en su idioma natal a su amiga.  
  
Mimi lo miró con gracia:  
  
-¡Yes!- Les respondió- ¡Pero eso sí! No quiero ver películas de terror en el cine porque después no puedo dormir ¿OK?  
  
-OK…  
  
  
  
Fin.  
  
  
  
Notas de autora:  
  
Bueno, este finc es de mi agrado total, (No el finc como tal, sino el tema, porque si vemos bien… Esto es un asco…) Puesto que me expresé todo lo que siento ahora. Sí, tengo miedo de madurar y perder valores importantes. Ver las cosas desde distintos puntos, y darme cuenta de cuenta de que el mundo no siempre es color de rosa… ¡Pero es la verdad! Yo trataré de conservar por siempre mis virtudes infantiles, aunque me cueste.  
  
Sé bien que la madurez es algo muy importante en nuestras vidas, pero no para convertirnos en viejos verdes que el único tema que tratan es la política y, una que otra vez, sobre su familia. Quiero ser alguien que aproveche la vida, y, bueno, el finc es claro ¿No?  
  
Bueno, esto tiene una dedicatoria… A Athenea, gran escritora y poetiza. Nunca he hablado con ella, ni ella sabe que yo existo, pero me fascina como escribe, y me llegó al alma su finc "Damas y Caballeros, Bienvenidos a mi cabeza…" Me vi… Algo reflejada… Por eso… ¡Va pa´ti!  
  
También a todas las personas que, a pesar de que han madurado, conservan todas sus virtudes, y tratan siempre de estar felices y contentos, sin ser egoístas ni muy descuidados consigo mismos…  
  
Bueno, críticas de cualquier tipo, comentarios, sugerencias o reclamos a mi bello e-mail:  
  
zelgadis_jupiter4vsd@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Zelshamada. 


End file.
